Julian Bernardino's MSTS Thomas and Friends Remake 25: Percy, James, and the Fruitful Day (George Carlin-US).
Here is Julian Bernardino's twenty fifth MSTS Thomas and Friends remake. Cast *Narrator - George Carlin (US Version) * Thomas * Edward * Henry * Gordon * James * Percy * Duck * Annie and Clarabel * Sir Topham Hatt * Farmer Trotter (cameo) *and more Transcript * George Carlin: It was a splendid morning on the Island of Sodor. James was feeling very pleased with himself. His red paint gleamed in the sunshine as he sped along the line. He reached the junction just as Percy puffed in with some freight cars. James was surprised to see him. * James: What are you doing here, Percy? You should be at the station by now. * Percy: I know. * George Carlin: Sighed Percy. * Percy: These cars had been troublesome all morning. * James: That's no excuse, Percy. Nothing should stop us. Sir Topham Hatt relies on us to be on time. Now if you excuse me, I'll be on my way. * George Carlin: And James puffed importantly away. * Percy: Bossy buffers. * George Carlin: Muttered Percy. James arrived at the harbour. It was market day. The harbour yard was filled with the sweet smell of fruits from faraway lands. The fruit was delivered in big ships. James watched as strawberries, oranges, melons and bananas were carefully loaded onto his cars. Then, he set off for the station on the main line. On the way, he met Thomas. * James: Really reliable, that's me! * George Carlin: Panted James. * James: Pity the same can't be sent for Percy. Goodbye! * Annie and Clarabel: What was all that about? * George Carlin: Gasped Annie and Clarabel. * Thomas: That was trouble. Trouble for James, just wait and see. * George Carlin: Percy was back in the yard and busy shunting. He had the cars in good order and was making up for lost time. But the stationmaster had bad news. * Percy's Driver: What's happened? * George Carlin: Asked Percy's Driver. * Stationmaster: James' brakes have jammed we need Percy's help right away. * George Carlin: Percy quickly set off to the rescue. James was stuck on the line and looking glum. Percy couldn't help laughing. * Percy: Got yourself in a bit of a jam eh, James, a "sticky situation"? * James: Be quiet! It's not funny having jammed brakes. * Percy: And not very reliable either. I'm surprised you let it happen, James. Nothing should stop us engines. * Percy's Driver: That's enough, Percy. * George Carlin: Said the driver. * Percy's Driver: Can you push these cars? * Percy: Of course I can. There's no time to lose. James has done too much of that already. * George Carlin: James angrily hissed steam as Percy was coupled to the cars. * Percy: Off we go! * George Carlin: Said Percy. * Percy: I'll have to go fast to get there in time. Those big engines are so unreliable. * Percy's Driver: Be careful, Percy. * George Carlin: Called his driver. But Percy was in a hurry. He didn't see that the switch had failed and that he had been diverted into a siding. * Percy's Driver: Look out, Percy! * George Carlin: Shouted his driver and applied the brakes, but it was too late. * (Percy crashes into the van) * George Carlin: The driver and fireman had jumped clear but squash fruit squirted all over Percy. * (The squash fruit covers Percy completely) * George Carlin: Sir Topham Hatt arrived. * Sir Topham Hatt: Percy, you were not to blame for the switch failure. But I do not run a jam factory. * Percy: Yes, sir, uh no, sir. * George Carlin: And Percy squelched sadly away. That night, the shed was silent. James and Percy felt very sorry for themselves. At last, Thomas spoke. * Thomas: You know... * George Carlin: He said to no engine in particular. * Thomas: There's more than 1 way to get jammed. We all learned that today. * George Carlin: Still there was silence. * Thomas: What's more, we also learned that sometimes when engines helped each other out of a jam, things can still go wrong. * Voice: So. * George Carlin: Said a voice. * Thomas: So, that means learned a lot today. And there for... * George Carlin: Then came of chorus. * Engines: We're really useful engines after all! Trivia *Percy, James, and the Fruitful Day will be told by George Carlin for the US. *The first shot will film Casey Jr puffing along the main line, hauling his yellow coach, Spencer's red coach, and a coal car, and with Tillie banking from behind. *An angry James will be filmed in Shot 5, Shots 7 and 8, Shot 28, and Shot 33. *A tired Percy will be filmed in Shot 6, Shot 9, and Shots 53 and 54. *A surprised Percy will be filmed in Shot 45 and Shots 48 and 49. *Percy will be filmed, pulling four vans and a caboose in Shot 4, Shot 6, and Shots 8 and 9. *James will be filmed shunting seven freight cars and a caboose in Shot 10. *James will be filmed, pulling seven freight cars and a caboose in Shots 13 to 17 when he passes Thomas, Annie, Becky, Britanny, Clarabel, the dismissing coach, Drew, and Beatrice. *Percy will be filmed shunting three freight cars into a siding in Shots 20 to 21 and Duck will be filmed, pulling Alice and Mirabel in Shot 21 too. *Percy will be filmed, pushing the freight cars and a caboose in Shots 36 to 44. *Thomas, Duck, James, Percy, Greendale Rocket, Jacob Pneumatic, Montana, Doc, Casey Jr, and Tillie will be shown in the shed from Shots 54 to 65. Category:Julian Bernardino